


Bechloe vs Bemily

by RogueishDreamer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kinda a Love Triangle, Shipping wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: For Bemily Week, Day Three Chloe/Emily/Beca love triangle.Sorry, I'm a day late, but that's how it goes sometimes.All the Bellas, (except of course their oblivious captain), had noticed Emily looking at Beca with the biggest heart eyes, like the older girl hung the moon. While Chloe looked at her co-captain with bedroom eyes, finding any excuse to be touch the brunette.





	Bechloe vs Bemily

The Bella house was divided, which wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence. They were a house full of college students with strong personalities. Arguments were inevitable. There were some that were harmless, like whose turn it was to clean out the fridge. Or who was going to tell Fat Amy or Lilly that they couldn’t do whatever illegal thing they were currently doing.

Then there were the ones that had almost ruined friendships, ones that they swore never to speak of again. Ones like Game Night of ’13, where Cynthia Rose and Beca didn’t speak to one another for a whole month.

But this, this was on a whole other level.

And it seemed like everyone had an opinion.

All the Bellas, (except of course their oblivious captain), had noticed Emily looking at Beca with the biggest heart eyes, like the older girl hung the moon. While Chloe looked at her co-captain with bedroom eyes, always finding some excuse to initiate physical contact with the brunette.

Firmly rooted on Team Bechloe, or Bloe as she sometimes liked to call them, was Fat Amy. She frequently and loudly vocalized that the two needed to bang already. That there was enough sexual tension in the house to strangle everyone.

Spearheading Team Bemily was Stacie. She believed that Chloe had, had her shot and that if she and Beca were really meant to be that he red head would have already made a move. Whether Jesse was in the picture or not. (It’s what she would have done, had done before in fact, when she wanted someone bad enough.)

In fact, those two were pretty much the ringleaders of the whole split. And had even formed a betting pool over who Beca would end up with and when.

Amy had somehow gotten Lilly on her side, but almost as equally crazy, she had managed to split up Jessica and Ashley by recruiting Ashley to her cause. Jessica had immediately sided with Stacie and had expected Ashley to immediately agree. Tempers flared between two of the normally calmest girls in the house.

Flo had needed a little more convincing. She could see the potential for both couples, but Stacie eventually won her over. Or rather, catching a private moment of Beca and Emily bonding over their shared passion won her over.

The only one who seemed truly neutral was Cynthia Rose. When asked her opinion of who Becca would be better off with, the other girl would simply shrug and give noncommittal answers. Which was one of the reasons they had her oversee the betting pool. That and the fact that they were conscious not to actually let her bet on well, anything.

Ever the romantic, Jessica had a bet that Beca and Emily would come together on Valentines Day with heartfelt confessions. And to be contrary, Ashley had bet that Chloe and Beca would have a random, drunken hookup.

They were careful to keep the feud and the betting pool from the other three girls. Or so they tried.

Emily had first thought she was being paranoid. But eventually she had caught on to the not so secretly furtive looks she received from the other Bellas. Sometimes, she would even catch them whispering only to immediately shut up when they noticed her presence.

She had immediately shared her concerns with Beca, finding it easier to talk to the smaller captain than Chloe. Beca had assured the girl that it was just the others’ usual brand of craziness and not to worry about it. And Emily tried, she really did but she couldn’t help but be suspicious that they were talking about her (which they were, just not in the way the younger girl had assumed).

Beca was oblivious to it all.

And Chloe suspected what the other girls were up to but was too focused on Worlds to really become invested.

* * *

 

Graduation came and went but the betting pool still remained. If their chosen date had come and passed, they were easily able to change their wager with approval from Cynthia Rose.

Most of the girls were not as invested as they once were though, too busy with figuring out life after college. Except of course Amy and Stacie, who were still firmly set that Bechloe or Bemily would be end game.

The feud was re-ignited during the USO tour. And while Stacie couldn’t actually be there, she still made her presence felt with demands of constant updates.

Even Aubrey had made her opinion known, surprising everyone by siding with Stacie. Besides Beca, she knew Chloe the best. If Chloe had wanted there to be a thing between her and Beca, she would have already gone for it.

Flo swore that Emily and Beca would admit their feelings in France, finding the romantic atmosphere too much for the girls to handle. No one was quite sure what Lilly had said, something about Chloe and Beca committing treason and going on the lam together, fighting zombies maybe?

Emily soon felt that old sense of paranoia creep up on her. It made it near impossible for her to study for the GRE, and once again she found herself going to Beca about it. She had a copy of the older girl’s hotel key and had stormed into her room.

“Okay, so I know last time you told me I was being paranoid, but they’re doing it again,” Emily ranted, pacing back and forth in front of the queen-sized bed. She hadn’t even noticed that Beca was not alone and had been in the middle of the song arrangement with Cynthia Rose. “I know they’re up to something, but I can’t figure out what. OMG, what if they’re planning on cutting me. Amy already thinks I’m the weakest link.”

Beca rolled her eyes, she would need to have a talk with Amy later in regards to how she treated Legacy. But she continued to stare at her laptop as she answered Emily, “Dude, you seriously haven’t figured it out by now?”

Emily shook her head.

Cynthia Rose shot Beca a look, wondering what their oblivious captain thought of the others’ behavior.

“They have a bet going on,” Beca answered, confusing Emily even more and stunning Cynthia Rose. They had all figured if someone was going to figure it out, that it would be Chloe. Music was the only thing that Beca paid any real attention to. “Amy thinks I need to hook up with Chloe, and Stacie thinks we need to hook up, that we’re madly in love, and some shit like that.”

“Oh,” Emily quietly says, eyes wide as she tried to process this information. She slowly sank onto the bed. Taking pity on her, Beca closed her laptop and moved to sit beside the younger girl, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Cynthia Rose was in disbelief of her own. “You knew about that?”

Beca turned to the other Bella and arched an eyebrow, as if saying ‘duh’. “Of course I knew. You guys are like the least sneakiest people in the world.”

* * *

 

The USO tour ended without a clear winner to the pool. Though Chloe was now seeing Chicago, Amy was adamant that Bloe would still happen. And whilst she was now preoccupied with baby Bella, Stacie was still as equally sure of Bemily.

Another year went by and the Bellas were planning another small reunion, both for baby Bella’s first birthday and to celebrate the release of Beca’s latest single. Everyone was there apart from Beca, Emily, and Cynthia Rose. The former two had moved to California, Beca to work on her album and Emily for grad school. Cynthia Rose had been unable to get leave time from the air force.

Chloe had just gotten off the phone with her former co-captain when everyone’s phone was alerted with a message from their group chat.

It was a link from Cynthia Rose. A link to a twitter post of a photo of Beca holding hands with Emily at the LAX airport, fingers intertwined. The younger girl was smiling down at the other girl with the biggest smile, while Beca had a much softer but no less sincere one on her face.

The thread was full of heart eye emojis and speculation about who was Beca Mitchell’s girlfriend.

“Hah,” Stacie victoriously cried, handing off Bella to Aubrey so she could shove her phone in Amy’s face.

Amy was not having it though. She crossed her arms and vehemently denied, “This means nothing.”

Narrowing her eyes, Stacie was about to argue her point when they received another message notification.

It was a video, this time from Beca. Stacie immediately clicked on it.

“Hey losers, while this wasn’t how we had planned on telling you guys, we are dating,” Beca spoke, smirking arrogantly into the camera, Emily bashfully attempting to bury her head and hide in the smaller girl’s neck. “So, who won the bet?”

“Damn,” Amy loudly swore. “How could short stack do this to me?”

Flo’s eyes widened, and she quietly said, “I thought Beca would never catch on.”

Stacie rolled her eyes and began to frantically type up a message to Cynthia Rose. “Never mind all that, who won?”

Chloe smiled brightly as Cynthia Rose announced her the winner on their group chat.

She loved Beca Mitchell. She had always known the younger girl would be someone important to her. The little emo girl, all full of angst with her scary ear spikes. And maybe even in another lifetime they would have been something more.

Emily was a good match for Beca and while they seemed like opposites, they had so much in common. And Chloe could trust that Legacy would make her best friend happy.

 


End file.
